concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dangerous Woman Tour
The Dangerous Woman Tour is the third concert tour for Ariana Grande to promote her third studio album "Dangerous Woman." The tour began on February 3, 2017 in Phoenix, Arizona, and ended on September 21, 2017 in Hong Kong, but it was interrupted on May 22, 2017 by a terrorist bombing at the end of her Manchester Arena show, which killed 22 concert-goers and injured more than 800 people. After organizing and performing at the One Love Manchester benefit concert, Ariana resumed the tour on June 7, 2017. The tour grossed more than $71 million and is Grande's most successful tour to date. Tour Background On May 23, 2016, Ariana announced on social media that she would go on tour at the end of 2016 or early 2017 and that fans who ordered her album before May 25, 2016 would get a code to purchase tickets before the general sale. On September 9, 2016, she released the dates for the first leg of the tour, beginning on February 3, 2017. Ticket pre-sales for the first leg began on September 20, 2016 and general ticket sales began on September 24, 2016. European tour dates were announced on October 20, 2016 for May and June 2017. On September 22, 2016, Ariana announced on Twitter that Victoria Monét and Little Mix would be joining the tour as opening acts throughout the North American leg of the tour. On September 26, 2016, she announced that the tour would visit Australia. Bia joined the tour as the opening act for the UK dates. She also scheduled dates in Latin America for June and July 2017 in Oceania for September 2017 and in Asia for August and September 2017, including in Singapore as part of the F1 Grand Prix Costume Design For the show's visual, Ariana worked with her stylist Law Roach and designer Bryan Hearns, creating a more "mature" and "growth" look for her. Describing the concept of the outfits used during the shows, Hearns stated: "It's about making an adult Ariana, marrying her silhouette with what's happening in fashion right now, so a big theme is sportswear—everything is oversized, there are straps everywhere, and cool hardware ... It's definitely more edgy, it's more adult, but still playful and young." Talking about the opening look, a high-neck black bodysuit, with a flirty skirt on top, he revealed that the look was designed one day before of the first show. He explained: "I slept for four hours. It was stressful, but it was exciting. It was awesome." The look was inspired by Audrey Hepburn. During an interview with Billboard, Hearns said: "Most of the looks are my direct aesthetic, so I put my stamp on it. It was just a certain silhouette that she wanted and certain colors, and that's how we met in the middle. We had a couple of looks that were in her silhouette, which is usually high-waisted bodysuits, shorts, skirts and crop tops. It's very flattering on her so we have a lot of items in that shape." He also revealed that "everything was a mixture of leather, denim, strappy fabrics and hardware." "We use a lot of sweatshirt fabric because everything is very relaxed-looking. It doesn’t have a lot going on in terms of the details." The look styled by Ariana during the fourth act of the show, a crop-top with blue pants, was inspired by '90s styles (mainly the R&B group TLC). Manchester Arena Bombing On May 22, 2017, after Ariana's show at Manchester Arena in England, an explosion caused the death of 22 concert-goers and more than 800 injuries. She cancelled subsequent tour dates through June 5, 2017. Ariana organised a benefit concert, One Love Manchester (which took place on June 4, 2017 at the Old Trafford Cricket Ground in Manchester) to aid the bombing victims and affected families. Various artists joined her for the concert. Alfredo Flores, Ariana's tour photographer, told Refinery 29 that, after the bombing: "Ariana was nervous, of course, but she was also excited to get back on the road, and so were we. We didn't want terror to win, we didn’t want to live in fear, because that's the whole point of terrorism. .... I can't say that if it was another artist they wouldn’t have continued with the tour, but I do know that Ariana is super, super brave." Concert Synopsis Set List This set list is representative of the concert on February 3, 2017; it does not represent all concerts for the duration of the tour. #"Be Alright" #"Everyday" #"Bad Decisions" #"Let Me Love You" #"Knew Better" #"Forever Boy" #"One Last Time" #"Touch It" #"Leave Me Lonely" #"Side to Side" #"Bang Bang" #"Greedy" #"I Don't Care" #"Moonlight" #"Love Me Harder" #"Break Free" #"Sometimes" #"Thinking Bout You" #"Problem" #"Into You" #"Dangerous Woman" Notes *In Las Vegas and Omaha, Ariana performed a cover of Frank Ocean's song "Pink + White". *In Tulsa, Ariana performed the original version of "Honeymoon Avenue." *At the second show in New York City, composer Jason Robert Brown accompanied Ariana at the piano for "Jason's Song (Gave It Away)." *On March 31, in Inglewood and on August 13, in Tokyo, Ariana was joined onstage by Mac Miller to perform "The Way." *"Focus" was added to the set list beginning with the European leg, between "Greedy" and "I Don't Care." *Beginning on June 7, Ariana added a cover of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" after "Thinking Bout You." Concert Dates Cancelled Shows Critical Reception The Dangerous Woman Tour received mostly positive reviews. For example, in a review for Las Vegas Weekly, Ian Caramanzana wrote: "Grande's burly, soulful vibrato and wide range remain the star of her show, and she's at her best when it's just her, a microphone and her band – especially when she performs ballads." Ed Masley commented for The Arizona Republic that Grande has grown "into a self-assured R&B diva with the vocal chops to back up the confident swagger she brought to the stage. ... Vocally, Grande exuded more power and passion than ever, especially on the ballads." Jon Pareles of The New York Times praised Ariana for not resorting to shock value. He described the concert as "a show of confidence, prowess and aplomb. ... Onstage, Ms. Grande ... flaunts professionalism, not skin or profanities". Billboard's Kristin Corpuz said of Ariana's performance at Madison Square Garden: "She's showing off a more mature sound and edgier image. With outfits custom-made by celebrity fashion designer Bryan Hearns, Grande electrified the Madison Square Garden stage with her four-piece rhythm section and 10 backup dancers." A Billboard report later commented of the last concert of the tour that Ariana "more than delivered with her impressive vocal range, sultry dance moves, unstoppable energy and a whirl of costume changes. ... her tour, Grande has brought people together through music to love and support each other." In a more mixed review, Chris Kelly of The Washington Post thought that "her gorgeous four-octave soprano was often obscured by her bass-heavy backing band", but he described the show as "a pristine showcase of her immense vocal talent." Dan Hyman of Chicago Tribune opined, "Aside from a massive projection screen that lived behind the stage and stretched the width of the arena, the production seemed a bit cheap for a show of this scale. ... But it doesn't matter for this gifted singer: all Grande needs do to ... is dial back the bass and belt out some of her magnificent vocal runs." Category:Concert tours Category:Concerts